Interactive geographical maps, such as web-based mapping service applications and Geographical Information Systems (GIS), are available from a number of providers. Such maps generally comprise satellite images or generic base layers overlaid by roads. Users of such systems may generally search for and view locations of a small number of landmarks, and determine directions from one location to another. In some interactive graphical maps, 3D terrain and/or 3D buildings may be visible in the interface.